Nathan Adams
'Nathan Adams '(天野 景太 Amano Keita) is the main protagonist of the Yo-kai Watch series. Nathan possesses a Yo-kai Watch which allows him to see, befriend and summon Yo-kai. He's voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch for Seasons 1-2 and Griffin Burns for Season 3 in English Version. Appearances General appearance Nathan's a fair-skinned young boy with big black eyes and dark brown hair worn with three large spikes resembling cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. He wears a red shirt with white rim on each sleeve and collar, matching the star at his chest. On his arm's a blue and white design. His denim jeans are light grey and worn with a brown belt, while his boots resemble a pair of white shoes accent by blue and red. He wears his Yo-Kai Watch on his left wrist. Personality Nathan's a fun kid, but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys being with his friends and the Yo-Kai he befriended, even when they can be troublesome. His personality is very infectious and gains him many friends - however, one noticeable trait is how extremely average he is. This spreads even to his school marks and greatly annoys him. Like most kids, Nathan enjoys basic things - like watching television, messing up his room, staying up late at night to watch television or play games. But he is very righteous and has a strong sense of justice when a real crisis pops up. History Game history Nathan first appears in Welcome to the World of Yo-kai were he, Eddie, Bear, and Katie are at Triangle Park. Eddie shows of his bug collection showing Nathan and Katie which both are impressed. Eddie explains that there is a forest behind their vacation house were there are tons of bugs, which manages him to find only rare ones. Bear tells the group that he is in fact the one catching all of them, as Eddie only got squeamish a couple times. Bear asks Nathan if he collecting bugs for his summer project as well. Nathan tells Bear that has little trouble to get motivated. Bear tells Nathan that he hasn't started yet and that he hasn't caught a single bug, insulting him afterwards which Eddie and Bear both laughing at him. Katie defends Nathan from Bear's insult which Nathan agrees telling the group that he has caught some. Bear tells Nathan to prove it to him and Eddie by showing it to them. Nathan tells them that he doesn't have them with him. Bear tells Nathan to bring his bug collection the next time, which the the group leaves from Triangle Park. Nathan rushes home to get his Bug Net. Ones he got it, he is wondering were he can find a bunch of rare bugs and decided to look for them at the Triangle Park. Before letting his mother know were he is heading to, Nathan rushes towards the park. Once arrived at Triangle Park, Nathan find three Green Cicada's on three tree's. After capturing them, Nathan is seen being unsatisfied that he didn't caught a rare one. One of the bugs is glowing, which suprises Nathan. Nathan remembers that can ask advise to the school janitor remember that he was always talking about his bug collection. Nathan decides to ask him were to find rare bugs. After Nathan arrives at his school, and talks to the janitor, but he is already aware of it and decides to help Nathan out. The janitor tells Nathan to go to Mt. Wildwood and gives him three Black Syrups. Nathan and Whisper first meeting Nathan and Whisper first meeting. Once Nathan enters Mt. Wildwood, he heads towards the shrine and said that the forest feels kind of magical. Nathan starts bug catching and finds three trees containing Brown Cicadas. After Nathan succesfully or unsuccesfully captures a bug, the gate of the shrine opens. Nathan decides to sneak a little deeper into the woods, believing that there would be great bugs there. Once deeper in the shrine, Nathan noticed a gashapon machine in front of the tree. The machine talks to Nathan, and Nathan decides to put a coin and twist the machine until a ball came out. Nathan grabs the ball and opens it, freeing Whisper. Shocked, Nathans asks Whisper what he is. Whisper explains it to him and as well his backstory. Nathan decided to walk away from Whisper unnoticed, but Whisper noticed Nathan leaving. Nathan explains to Whisper that he was busy bug catching, but Whisper convinces Nate to do something more fun and asks him to search for Yo-kai instead. Afterwards, Nathan receives the Yo-kai Watch from Whisper and explains to Nathan what it is and what it does. The radar maxed out noticing a Yo-kai around the area were Nathan and Whisper are. Nathan uses his Yo-kai Watch on a nearby tree finding Buhu. Whisper explains the world of Yo-kai to Nathan Whisper explains the world of Yo-kai to Nathan. Nathan talks to Buhu, and Buhu tells Nathan that he had a nice nap and that Nathan woke him up and decided to take revenge on him. Nathan asks Whisper how to fight Buhu, and Whisper telling Nathan to call the rest of his Yo-kai friends. Nathan is shocked due that he has no Yo-kai friends. Whisper points out the cicada Nathan has caught, which is revealed to be Cadin. Cadin gives Nathan his Yo-kai Medal and explains to him what it is. Cadin and Buhu starts to battle, after the battle, Buhu gives Nathan his medal. After Nathan receives Buhu medal, Whisper gives Nathan a Yo-kai Medallium to put his medals. Nathan is still doesn't believe the existance of Yo-kai, but Whisper explains to him that they are everywhere. He tells Nathan to make good use of the Yo-kai Watch. Yo-kai Watch 2 Edit Sometime after defeating McKraken, one night, while sleeping, Nathan gets his Yo-kai Watch vanished by Kin and Gin, and his memories about it wiped out. The next day, after shopping with his parents, Nathan meets with Bear and Eddie, who show them their "Mega Watches" and Nate retorts by saying he had a watch of some kind. After meeting with Katie and sayin his goodbyes to his friends, Nathan gets lured to an old shop run by 'Nick Nack', where he finds his Yo-kai Watch, though he doesn't recognize it, and per request of Nick Nack, Nate manages to buy the watch by a low price. Outside, Nathan finds an old Crank-a-kai where he buys a capsule and, much to his surprise, frees Whisper, and shortly thereafter, the Yo-kai Watch restores his memories about them and Jibanyan. Upon recalling the cat Yo-kai, Nate and Whisper set off to find it in the same intersection, where Jibanyan gets his memories restored by the Yo-kai Watch as well. Yo-kai Watch 3 Edit While eating in a restaurant with his parents (with Whisper and Jibanyan tagging along), Nathan learns that, because his father got transfered to a company branch in St. Peanutsburg, U.S.A., his entire family is moving to U.S.A., much to his shock. After arriving through plane to St. Peanutsburg, Nathan finds his mother's glasses which were lost while moving, and after giving them to her, she somehow starts acting disinterested. Nate, suspecting she's inspirited by a Yo-kai, tries to use his Yo-kai Watch on her, to which it informs him that 'it cannot recognize this kind of Yo-kai'. Startled by this, Nathan, in his room with Whisper and Jibanyan, learn about the Yo-kai Watch U, which he receives by Hidabat, who is living in his closet. Nathan then uses this new watch on his mother, and he finds Cornfused, to which he engages in combat. Anime history After being called "average" by his friends, he continues his bug search. Then, he finds the Crank-a-kai and inserts a coin to free Whisper from his capsule. Whisper gives Nate the Yo-kai Watch and introduces him to the world of Yo-kai. In episode 5, Jibanyan moves in and cause mischief for Nate's parents. However, an exorcist attempt to send him and Whisper to heaven made him change his behavior, and he is now, like Whisper, Nate's roommate. In episode 27, he and Whisper gets the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. However, they have problems with a long line and how to use the watch properly. In episode 28, he freaks out on a "scare dare" because of whisper grabbing his leg. Bear and Eddie make fun of him and tells Katie about it and she says it is just like him so for payback he challenges Bear and Eddie to a scare dare which he will create. Then he gets a book from the library about yokai to find them and use them to scare his friends then he asks whisper about these yokai and then whisper explains that those yokai are classic yokai which are more rare then legendary yokai. So he looks for them and he finds an old hotel with a huge tree in it. The hotel worker said it was over 500 years old and then when the worker went out of the room he scans the tree with his yokai watch and finds Lady Longneck, Boyclops, and Pallysol. Whisper acts in amazement when he see them. Then Nate asks them to help him to scare his friends and they accept. So then during the "scare dare" Bear and Eddie sees them and acts like they are cheap props. So after the "scare dare" Nate showed the classic yokai what is scary now and they were scared. Then when it was over Whisper trained them to be scary with lunges and baseballs. So Bear and Eddie apparently agreed to another "scare dare" and then Bear and Eddie got scared of them. Then the classic yokai reveal that Whisper just gave them Scary Makeup. Then at Nate's house Lady Longneck, Boyclops, and Pallysol give Nate their medals. Season 2 Edit In episode 78, he, Whisper, and Jibanyan get the Yo-kai watch U prototype. Since the new watch can summon any Yo-kai, he gives his old Yo-kai watches to Hidabat. In episode 98, he updates his watch and it becomes the light blue Yo-kai Watch U-1. In episode 119, his team races against Inaho's team and several other Yo-kai. Nate's team beats Inaho's team by 1 centimeter. In episode 130, he meets Tomnyan and gets the Yo-kai Watch Dream. In episode 131, he meets Jerry who misuses Nate's first Yo-kai Watch and attempts to meet Yo-kai and collect their medals, including Jibanyan. In episodes 133-134, his accidents indirectly defeat Kangaeroo, who possessed Inaho; however, she becomes upset at him afterwards. In episode 134, Inaho breaks USApyon's 4 rocket and fails to deliver a satisfactory apology, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan learn why USApyon fled to his house. Tomnyan visits Nate and meets USApyon. The two Merican Yo-kai like each other because they are both from USA. However when Tomnyan notices the rocket set of 1, 2, 3, and 5, just like Whisper, USApyon enters Vader Mode and Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan get attacked. The victims flee outside but Nate sees Inaho walking by. Nate summons Tattletell and Sandmeh and they possess Inaho. In the end of the segment, Inaho gives USApyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, USApyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Inaho, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan once again. In episode 136, Tomnyan brags about American food, so Nate cooks Japanese food for Tomnyan and Jerry. Tomnyan loves the food, but Jerry adds maple syrup before eating Nate's meals. In episode 140-142, 144-145, he and Whisper comment about a weird Yo-kai monster made by Inaho. In episode 149, he and Inaho participate in an Space Wars X Sailor Piers lottery. She wins Space Wars poster and he wins Sailor Piers poster, so they trade prizes. However, they compete to win the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box. They wait for other customers to take their chance, including Jerry. When it seems as if the last person wins the box, Inaho beats Nate, but she plays herself and picks the wrong one. Nate rubs her loss in her face, but the last customer wins the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box. Nate and Inaho get irate and assault Robonyan F. Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, and Tomnyan loaf around eating and playing guitar neglecting the kids' loss. In episode 150, Season 3 Edit In episodes 119, 134, 149-150, 154, 159, 164, and the second movie, he, Whisper, and Jibanyan interact with Inaho and USApyon. Relationships Humans Katie Nathan is very close to Katie and has a crush on her. Nathan frequently tries to impress her, albeit to no avail. Bear and Eddie Besides Katie, Nathan's most notable friends are Bear and Eddie. He gets along very well with them and they often spend time together. Yo-Kai Whisper Whisper pledges loyalty to Nathan by becoming his butler after being freed from the Gasha Machine by him. Though he tries to be useful to Nathan, he in fact annoys Nathan by dismissing his suspicions about Yo-Kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-Kai behind a supernatural event. Although Nathan can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-Kai, he still holds a strong bond with him, as seen after being cut by Bushinyan, he cried his "death", only to reasurre himself and share a warm moment. Jibanyan Nathan befriends Jibanyan after finding him in a crosswalk. The cat Yo-Kai quickly bonds with him and gives him his Yo-Kai Medal. After moving to Nathan's house, he initially annoys Nathan by causing mischief; earning a smack with a fan until he decides to turn over a new leaf. Nathan has Jibanyan as his first choice when summoning Yo-Kai. Gallery Nathan Adams original.png 5892f8f6a0d2bff9f7f7f861ad291cf0.jpg Yo-kai-watch-post5-620x348.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-06-27-at-13.59.54.png|Nathan in live action form with his cgi yokai friends Baby_Nathan.jpg|Nathan as an newborn baby. Tumblr_o1cj9ajqbI1uprczwo1_1280.jpg|Nathan chances his underwear. Whisper Anger.gif Hovernyan, Nate & Whisper.jpg 2018-10-25 (18).png 2018-10-25 (5).png 2018-10-25 (23).png 2018-10-25 (25).png 2018-10-25 (15).png 2018-10-25 (10).png 2018-10-25 (7).png 2018-10-25 (4).png Nate as adult.png Nathan Adams.png Watch Time.jpg tumblr_inline_p9k5jxRIOv1upzn6q_540.png bngfhjd2lnebx1ggefv9.png 19932785_1916529875289511_1124308982236708864_n.jpg 1446525609560.png Nate uncool.jpg h1rrh8zlvptbtbhgfckj.jpg 3fb5288c0f813ee568ac7633c7c87cafac616b83_hq.gif Inaho_teasing_Nate.png 17f04a34439ce243658f4802528ec3aa1615f5f4_00.jpg adf27c336a7a1cd4b8b8bd3bfb43b64d.jpg 481c81a7321825e53d79697a3fc7ec65.jpg 8c22b7d2f2554bc8f169472a2e14e990.jpg 8334d831b570833155370eb0ab7a0edb.jpg cb4eb7e4ce435195aaaa2231c2126e33.jpg 4805dc6794350e6dde9a918c26a0c6bd.jpg tumblr_of7e1bL3ih1tv9d65o1_400.jpg 27148915024_82251a01de_b.jpg leopard-raws-youkai-watch-70-raw-tx-1280x720-x264-aac_001_28363.png EP136-14.png EP035.jpg EP036.png EP049.png EP061.png keita_amano_collage__yo_kai_watch__by_naturalale_dckxlxu-250t.jpg nathan_and__lily_adams_belly_stuffed_by_locuaz15143_dd39i7m-fullview.jpg Cinderello_Yo-kai_Watch_Storybook.jpg Cinderello_Yo-kai_Watch_Movie.jpg|Nathan Adams as Cinderello tumblr_o1bvvp6Pir1v5dpyvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_obeyftMsPG1vtmthzo1_r1_1280.gif tumblr_oh6ak5w3bV1u9g3hqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oipm4r8kxR1qg4swgo1_1280.jpg|Yo-Kai Christmas tumblr_p75i2kdgWq1v6bs4yo2_r1_500.gif|The Adams Family tumblr_nvvuae4SVB1rymjuno1_1280.jpg Keita_Amano-770x433.jpg|Nathan "Nate" Adams Banner-YokaiMovie.jpg bc45ea8132ca45e93f694b35d6877040f491467b_hq.jpg 8z9mnsry0yrx.png|Two Nates ClETdriVYAEa1od.jpg Gematome_04-12-15_Yo-Kai-Watch.jpg fe8b11c4b057a5596f34ca8abef44957f52aea5a_hq.jpg youkai-watch-05-e_orig.png youkai-watch-05-f_orig.png youkai-watch-05-i.png tumblr_inline_palo7ejMS71upzn6q_540.png 1446895457946.jpg 1468697017931.png 1471400846793.png 25d2a02f5e3031bc4318fd0be5db75e561b1670a_hq.jpg 1449110481670.jpg 768598a75801a959f08ea58d43018f96dc94a851r1-1366-768v2_hq.jpg 5LYzTBVoS196gvYvw3zjwBs65phOgjM3Z9cjU5BmQOY.png 88151c37cd7b4b3e6784639be9120e49ba14e5006517b7d9df96338808dc3006.jpg 0cc938785c43c685c66c1c9ce8e9c0722f0a0688v2_hq.jpg Trivia *His First English voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch also voiced Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist, Kiba from Wolf's Rain, T.K. Takaishi from Digimon Adventure tri. and Nobita Nobi from Doraemon. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Pure Good Category:Summoners Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Yo-Kai Watch Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Revived Category:Retired Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Predecessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed